1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a server device, and a method for processing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cloud service is garnering attention, in which a configuration for providing services by a plurality of service providers (SP) has been implemented.
When using such a service, a user of a client device is required to perform an authentication process with each of the plurality of service providers.
In order to simplify the operations relevant to authentication processes by the user, there is known a method for performing only a single authentication process to complete all of the authentication processes for the user with respect to a plurality of service providers (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145505